BEAM TV 31's New Schedule this 2013
BEAM TV Channel 31 (DWKC-TV) is the flagship Philippine television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. together with the largest radio network in Philippines, Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) as the owner and content provider of the network in the same company that brought the 2 radio stations as DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM. Its studios and broadcast offices are in 3rd Flr. Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer St., cor. Madison St., Mandaluyong City, and the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Sta. Cruz, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. About Us Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM) is a television broadcasting company in partnership with the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) on their 2 radio networks DZXL 558 AM and 93.9 iFM, with commercial operations in all three major Philippine metropolises of Manila, Cebu and Davao, as well as the 4 other key cities of Baguio and Naga in Luzon, Iloilo in the Visayas and Zamboanga in Mindanao. The company's flagship service is on Free-to-Air UHF Channel 31. It is transitioning to digital terrestrial broadcast (DTT) and building the groundwork for a multi-channel, fully flexible cross-platform digital broadcast headend and transmission network. The company's headquarters are located at 3/F Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer corner Madison Streets, Mandaluyong City. It is 100% owned by an invested company of the Globe Telecom Group Retirement Fund, Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (BHI), which also owns Altimax, a commercial direct-to-home (DTH) Satellite Television operator. BEAM TV on UHF free TV channel 31 Manila and its provincial outlets, the network will be the operation for the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) whose 2 radio stations DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM, with Steve Macion as the chairman and president. So, turn on your TV sets and see what we have to offer BEAM Channel 31. Considered a milestone in its broadcasting, BEAM TV's entry into satellite broadcasting using the Agila II satellite make it available to the whole archipelago and the Southeast Asian countries simultaneously. Using this technology, the satellite's coverage extends to approximately 3 billion people throughout the Asia and the Southeast Asia. BEAM TV's telecast on channel 31 covers the Greater Manila Area and its neighboring provinces in Bulacan, Cavite, Rizal, Pampanga, Batangas and other provinces nationwide. 'Reception' Channel 31 airing O Shopping (daily 9am-2pm) and TBN Asia programs (daily 7-9am and 2-5pm and 12:30am-3am) since September 1, 2014, a day after the last Free TV broadcast of Jack City, as BEAM prepared for Digital Terrestrial Television in the Philippines. Debuting on October 6, 2014, RMN acquired the main technical and TV production operations of BEAM TV which is used under the affiliates, CTV-31 (Cinema Television) and E! Philippines from October 31, 1992 to June 1, 2003, prior to the acquisition by BHI/Globe in 2009. It was picked as the broadcast arm of TBN Asia and O Shopping in the Philippines at the time, and also with BEAM TV Channel 31 started test broadcast in September 1, 2014 with rebroadcast of TBN Asia and O Shopping. A month later on October 6, 2014, it launched its own programming and adopted the slogan Ang Katuloy Natin parang TV. The station initially ran TBN Asia and O Shopping rebroadcasts in the day, and ran its own shows at primetime. It also ran for 24 hours, but financial limitations forced it to sign off at 3AM every day. The flagship station, with the grand launch of BEAM TV 31, simulcasting the Philippine airwaves of TBN Asia programming. BEAM TV 31 was officially launched on October 6, 2014, when the daily blocktime timeshare with TBA Asia (7am-9pm and 2pm-5pm and 10:30pm-1am) and O Shopping (9am-2pm) aired during the daytime, with BEAM TV's newest programming taking over in the primetime hours (5pm-10:30pm). Schedule Monday to Friday : 6 am - News 31 (replay) : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide (with Buddy Oberas and Lourdes Paet) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:15 am - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Buddy Oberas and Lourdes Paet) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:30 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 9 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide (with Lourdes Paet and AJ delos Reyes) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (wihh Lourdes Paet and AJ delos Reyes) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines (TV Program) : 3 pm - EZ Shop (TV Program) : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide (with Larri King) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Larri King and AJ delos Reyes) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:30 pm - Voltes V (Anime) : 5 pm - Hamtaro (Anime) : 5:30 pm - Crayon Shin Chan (Anime) : 6 pm - News 31 (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 7 pm - Spin-A-Win (Randy See) : 7:30 pm - Muchacha Italiana (Telenovela) : 8:30 pm - Two Sides of Ana (Telenovela) : 9:30 pm - Latetime News (News) : 10 pm - : Mon, Wed & Fri: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (Public Affairs) : Tue & Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon (Public Service) : 10:30 pm - Shop TV (Teleshopping) : 11:30 pm - Great Day with Live with Greg Durante (TBN Philippines) : 12 mn to 1 am - CCF with Ptr. Peter Tan Chi (TBN Philippines) Saturday : 6 am - Shop TV (Teleshopping) : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide (with Lourdes Paet and Czari Roman) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:15 am - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Lourdes Paet and Czari Roman) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:30 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 10 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide (with Rod Marcelino) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:30 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (wihh Rod Marcelino and Lourdes Paet) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines (TV Program) : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide (with Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Anime) : 5 pm - News 31 Weekend (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 5:30 pm - The Henri Show (Showbiz Talk Show) : 6:30 pm - Cine Pinoy (Pinoy movies) : 8:30 pm - Pira-pirasong Pangarap (Drama) : 9:30 pm - Kamote Club (Comedy) (Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones) : 10:30 pm - Shop TV (Teleshopping) : 11:30 pm to 1 am - Praise the Lord (TBN Philippines) Sunday : 6 am - Shop TV (Teleshopping) : 7:30 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 10 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 12:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines (TV Program) : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Anime) : 5 pm - News 31 Weekend (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 5:30 pm - Gag U (Comedy) : 6:30 pm - Million Peso Game (Game Show) : 7:30 pm - Wonderful Evening (Musical) : 8:30 pm - Action Packed Sunday (action movies) : 10:30 pm - Shop TV (Teleshopping) : 11:30 pm - Great Day with Live with Greg Durante (TBN Philippines) : 12 mn to 1 am - CCF with Ptr. Peter Tan Chi (TBN Philippines) with BEAM News Break (hourly news update) 'Programming' BEAM TV News and Current Affairs * News 31 * BEAM TV's one hour primetime news pogram is aired live from Monday to Friday at 6:00 to 7:30 pm. * Anchored by broadcast veteran newsmen Buddy Oberas aired from BEAM news center in Mandaluyong City, it delivers the latest and hottest news in the country. Since it launch, News 31 is the first-ever primetime newscast and one of the first local programs of BEAM TV 31. The weekend edition anchored by Rod Marcelino airing on Saturday and Sunday from 6:00 to 7:30 pm. * Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 * Segments: * Blotter - Police Report * Weather Report - Weather Forecast * World News - Foreign News * Sports Action - Sports News * Entertainment News - Showbiz News * Latetime News * Our 30 minute late night news program anchored by Joy Garcia aired from BEAM news center in Mandaluyong City, it reports on what's up in the country, the nation and the world. Mondays to Fridays at 10:00 pm. * BEAM News Break * BEAM TV's 5 minutes newsbreak happen every 10am, 11am, 2pm, 3pm, 5pm, 8pm and 9pm. daily. * Anchored by Weng dela Pena. * Gabay at Aksyon *This show is presented by Ms. Rose Solangon. Gabay at Aksyon delivers mostly new episodes. Its format is public service because of politicians but the host treated selected politicians on the screen as more than “friends.” Most of the politicians exposed are mostly from Laguna, they even promote more than of the instance with the selected towns and the said province. Entertainment *''The Henri Show'' *Every Saturday and Sunday at 5:00 pm, Henri Casimiro will host program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting to deliver an enlightening, factual and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. Teases, delivers and reveals what your favorite stars in TV and movies are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. *''Pira-pirasong Pangarap'' *The TV drama's goal was not only to showcase of the immense talents of the country's finest directors, actors and script-writers, but also brought to every home the plight of battered men and women. *Hosted by Gina de Venecia, this caused the love letters and hearing on DZXL 558. *''Kamote Club'' *Saturday at 9:30 pm, 2011’s Pinoy’s New YouTube Sensation came from the least likely source: the morning FM radio of 93.9 iFM. Now, the TV version as a comedy gag show of BEAM TV. Starring impeccable duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones, giving you a parodies and kamote mix (dance mix of original songs and their parodies), gags and spoofs. *''Gag U'' *Sunday at 5:00 pm, a coemdy show that will make a cute and funny pets, silly friends and out of this world segments. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmaryosep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Karatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Newskopo, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. *''The Million Peso Game'' *Every Sunday at 6:30 pm, Guji Lorenzana will win the game players in his game show on Philippine TV where the contestants and the million peso prize of P2 million. *''Wonderful Evening'' *Every Sunday at 7:30 pm, a musical variety show featurig a live performances. It is hosted by the music composer Louie Ocampo. See also *BEAM TV Sked (2014-2015) *Tagalog-dubbed classic Mexican telenovelas on BEAM 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Spanish telenovela on BEAM Channel 31